Super Sonic
This article is about the character in general. For the fighter info, see Super Sonic (SSF). For the Final Smash, see Super Sonic (Final Smash). Super Sonic (スーパーソニック, Sūpā Sonikku) a super transformation and powered up version of Sonic the Hedgehog in the Sonic series. It is archieved by using the Chaos Emeralds and usually 50 rings. In the 2D Sonic games, he plays like Sonic but can jump higher, is faster, and is invincible. Nevertheless, he could still drown, die by falling off screen or get crushed against a wall. In his first appearance, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Super Sonic bears no impact on the game's story, but would give the good ending if achieved. However, from Sonic 3 & Knuckles onward, he usually has a greater impact on the story and is often part of the ending, or secret ending. Super Sonic for instance has made 3 appearances in the McLeodGaming media, the first being his antagonistic role in A Super Mario World, the second one as an unlockable character in the first Super Smash Flash. and finally the third one as 's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description In his super form, Sonic's skin turns into a golden peach tone, his blue spines and quills turn golden and become erected, and his green eyes turn red. With the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Super Sonic gains the ability to fly and is invulnerable to all harm, except for the attacks from the most powerful characters in the series. His physical abilities in this form are also enhanced far beyond his normal ones; his trademark speed has been increased tremendously, reaching the speed of light, he can jump much higher than usual, and he has improved reflexes to match his increased movements. His physical strength has also been increased vastly, allowing him to smash through large robots, barriers and Dr. Eggman’s space armada with ease as shown in Sonic Unleashed, grab enormous robots with one hand, and even stun Perfect Dark Gaia, the final boss of said game, whose size is on a par with a continent. As shown in most games, especially during the final boss battles, Super Sonic's weakness is that he relies on ring energy to maintain his super transformation, which is a common trait among Chaos Emerald-caused super transformations. Once Super Sonic runs out of rings, he will revert back to his normal state. In A Super Mario World series In the short-lived McLeodGaming flash cartoon serial, A Super Mario World, Super Sonic is featured in the second episode of the series, where Sonic uses his super form as his last resort to finish off Mario and Link after they defeated his partner Knuckles. Mario and Link prove to be no match for Super Sonic's power and were nearly defeated by him when suddenly, before Super Sonic could deal the final blow, he is attacked from the back by Cloud turning him back into his regular from and defeating him with ease. In Super Smash Flash Super Sonic appears in the McLeodGaming flash fighting fan game ''Super Smash Flash''as an unlockable character, who could be available by clearing Classic Mode with regular without a continue. Even if he is in a such powerful form, Super Sonic could be harmed and take damage. He is more a semi-clone of Sonic. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:A Super Mario World Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Sonic universe